the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruki Kitahara
Full Name: 'Haruki Kitahara '''Subject: '''Music '''Race: '''Icari (from the Wayfarer Redemption Series) Icari (both plural and singular) appear to be normal humans, but have white wings that span about two armslengths off from their body. Icari use the magic of the stars (Star Dance) via singing, are talented musicians, and each Enchanter family has a ring which when they look at it tells them the notes to create the spell that they are thinking off. Few Icari can use the Dance of Death, which is the opposite of the Star Dance. The Icari live for roughly 500 years each, and each Icari must spend 5 years in the Strike Force, which is the defence force of the Icari, consisting entirely of archers. Icari find it incredibly hard to reproduce, therefore place a high value on children, and each Icari is destined to fall into true love with one specific person. The Icari are also incredibly vain, and tend to be somewhat isolated from more earthen matters. The Star magic that they use can only be used for creation, not destruction. They also find it incredibly hard to spring into action, and prefer to stay isolated and take the safer route. In the wars, they tended to stay above all the conflict, however once they realised that they were not getting the share they believed that they were entitled too, they entered the war. The Icari have had few casualties due to their ease of movement, but have also gained very little from the war. '''Age: '''28 '''Appearance: 'But has black wings and no tie. '''Personality: '''Haruki is a fun-loving, very friendly teacher. He has been known for his over-excessive use of puns and jokes. He is even mischievous to an extent and is not ok Kaio's good side. He prefers to be called by others by his second name but without the 'Mr' unless they're a close friend, relative or even a lover. However, this shining personality shadows a dark past which explains why his wings are black... '''Dragon Companion: '''Cisum. Cisum is a regular Ochredrake with a passion for music. He enjoys listening to Haruki's music and helps him out a lot in music classes. Cisum is fun-loving and friendly just like Haruki and the two enjoys the other one's company. Cisum is the only dragon that knows about Haruki's past and will not judge him based on Haruki's history. Cisum is great at keeping secrets and is popular with the female students. His popularity between the females may be due to his smaller-than-normal size. '''What did they do during the war?: '''Haruki's five years in the Strike Force was during the war so he was sent on a lot of missions. He joined fairly young by choice, starting the Strike Force at the age of twenty, finishing at twenty-five, and spending the last two years of the war practising and honing his music skills. It was during these two years Haruki's wings turned black. '''Why are they teaching here?: '''Reasons~ Reasons~ It may reveal his plot and a definite direction has not been decided yet so for now, to teach students what he knows and to make a living. '''Abilities: ''Adoptive Muscle Memory'' - This ability allows Haruki to copy what he has seen perfectly. However this only seems to work on musical instruments being played. This is why Haruki spends most of his time with musical theory and not practical because he knows he will be able to copy anything being played. Symphokinesis This ability allows Haruki to use music to destroy, repair and create musical magic. He can harness music and use it to his will. This is a form of magic and depending on the nature and even the title of the song being played, Haruki can control the elements with it. '''Likes: '''Sweets, Bananas, Watermelons, Pranks, Music, Instruments '''Dislikes: '''Liquorice, Rules, Apples, Silence, Kaio's Lectures '''Rumours: '''Apparently, Haruki helps and supplies troublemakers with what they need.